magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenera Dog
As fluffy and sweet as they may seem, tenera dogs are very able guards. Their eyesight and sense of smell are keen, as well as their loyalty. Tenera are often seen in Synara, as they are a common choice of guard dog among merchants. These dogs are smaller than most, and are also kept as pets among the high born ladies, where they are treated to a life of luxury. At the Keep, they keep an eye on store rooms and treasure vaults, although there is not much need. Tenera dogs are wonderful at keeping watch on their magi, and it seems to be common knowledge among these dogs that this is best done by sharing a bed with the magi in question. One particularly valuable skill these creatures possess is the unique ability to sense feelings of malevolence. How they do so is unknown, and this has been studied by many magi throughout the ages. Many think it is linked with their origin, which is unknown but suspected to be from the unexplored overseas. Egg A jade orb rests against this dark red egg. Hatchling Whenever you go looking for your little tenera youngling, you find it with another young one. These two pups have a deep bond, and go almost everywhere together. Today they are sleeping entwined under an ancient tree, in the warmth of the sun. Tenera dogs are almost always raised in pairs, as they form a strong life bond at a young age, and can get lonely otherwise. They are full of energy when young, constantly playing with a jade ball that they have had since you can remember. Their playful, high pitched yelps make you smile, and you drop to your knees to join them in a mock battle. Before you know it, small teeth have assaulted your cloak and pulled you down. It is all you can do to raise your hands and ward off warm licks. Adult The day smells crisp and fresh, and you have taken the liberty of sitting for a moment to catch your breath. A dog sits besides you, ears cocked as it listens to something you cannot hear. Gently, you run a hand through the bright yellow fur of your companion, marveling at how the sun catches it. The tenera dog leans it's large head into your caress, a dark tongue lolling out contentedly. You rise slowly from your seat on a rock, and stretch before you continue on your way down the path. Your fingertips can just brush its large head, and the two of you walk on for some time silently. As you come to the rise of a hill, though, you can see another tenera making it way towards you, and your companion leaves you with a parting lick on the hand. Vibrant tail held high, it happily runs down the hill to meet its friend, and the two exchange a quick greeting before turning and continuing on to The Keep. Smiling, you follow behind, tucking your hands into your long sleeves and watching the two dogs as they play. Breeding Additional Information *No. 69 *Obtained from Remy's Inn for 8,100 *Released: October 2009 *Sprites: Niwer *Description: Damien *Origins: This creature is based on Chinese guarding lions. Statues of guardian lions have traditionally stood in front of Chinese Imperial palaces, Imperial tombs, government offices, temples, and the homes of government officials and the wealthy, from the Han dynasty (206 BC – AD 220), and were believed to have powerful mythic protective benefits. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Canines Category:Dogs